Who Am I?
by Xion Rikorai
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a Roxas/Xion story, based on the storyline of 358/2 Days.
1. New Girl

So, this is my little version of what happens in 358/2 Days. Watch the cutscenes on youtube, it's amazing! This is my first fic, so be easy on me! :P The chapters are short but I'm going to do lots. Bold is Author's Note, italics is thoughts and underlined is emphasis. Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************************

**(Roxas POV)**

We were sitting all together in the headquarters. All in our individual 13 chairs. I'll never regret joining Organization XIII: it's great. My thoughts are interrupted by a person walking in softly. The hood on their cloak like ours is pulled right over their face – I'm not sure who they are. I think it's – a girl? Hopefully; the only girl we have is Larxene… well this will bring some pleasantries. No one would miss Larxene, now would they?

"Who is that?" I whispered softly to myself, not even realizing I was speaking.

"Xion." Larxene turned her mysterious blonde head towards me and answered me gently. But it was still sharp enough to sting; her main characteristic indeed.

I cracked a smile. Not sure why, but there was something about this girl – Xion. Something that made me want to know her.


	2. Crush

(Roxas POV)

A few days later, I was sitting up on the Station Tower having ice cream with Axel. All as usual. How did Axel have such an endless supply of ice cream? Who knows!

"Axel, you know that girl?" Tentatively, I wandered into the subject that has been attacking my thoughts lately.

"Larxene? Yeah, but I sure as hell wish I didn't!" Axel laughed to himself. _Don't ever change, Axel, _I thought to myself.

"No, the new girl. Xion."

"Oh, her. Yeah, I know ofher, but I don't know who she is… do you?" He abruptly stopped eating his sea salt ice cream and looked at me expectantly.

"No, but I wish I did…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Awww…. Looks like little Roxas has a crush!" He taunted, shoving me slightly and almost knocking me off the tower.

"Ahh! Don't do that, it's scary! And no. I don't have a crush on her… There's just something about her – I want to know her…"


	3. Those Eyes

(Xion POV)

This is… weird. I'm so new but I already I have two best friends. Axel and Roxas are the two best people anyone could ever wish for! But what have I done to deserve this? I don't even know who I am! They tell me I'm a Nobody, but I feel like I have a heart! Like Axel and Roxas! They feel things just like I do. But they don't know who I am either. No one does.

"Hey, Xion, you're being awfully quiet! Something wrong?" Roxas turned away from his ice cream and looked at her. His blue eyes shone brilliantly as they all sat together on the Station Tower.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Nice sunset, hmm?" I answered quickly to dodge any further suspicion.

"Hmm… Alright then, Xion. You're acting pretty strange today." Even Axel seemed concerned now. I've GOT to figure this out!

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just wondering – Who am I? What am I? I'm not a Nobody, well, you two shouldn't be Nobodies either, though… I'm so confused…" I shook my head in disbelief. I was letting this take over me.

"Don't worry about it, Xion. We don't know what we are either. But we'll make it through, alright?" Roxas placed his hand on my shoulder. His warm touch was so comforting… everything felt better now... almost.


	4. Fight

(Xion POV)

Damn, I'm lucky I have this keyblade! I just got attacked by some guy with a blindfold and silvery hair. He looks familiar but I know I've never seen him… I had my hood up, he probably thought I was someone else… I can feel my legs weaken and slowly I collapse on the ground…

"Huh?" The guy's voice echoed as I lingered in between consciousness and sleep. He lifted my hood and gasped.


	5. I Have to Help!

(Riku POV)

That person… that Organization XIII member… she's a girl! Not any girl, but she looks like Kairi and Sora jammed together! _I can't leave her here, suffering and alone when __I__ did this to her…_ I picked her up and created my typical portal to the realm of darkness to take me to my island… my beautiful island. I have to take care of her. After what I did to her? I HAVE to.


	6. Riku

(Xion POV)

"Huh? Who - ? Where - ?" I looked around, my eyes darting quickly. A warm arm was wrapped around me, propping me up. What is happening? Who is that – THAT GUY! I lurched forward in an attempt to get away from him.

"Shh. Don't move." The voice soothed and I felt obliged to listen. But still! He was the one who hurt me… I leaned forward again but his hand reached out and pushed my shoulder back down.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you attack me if you wear the same cloak as I?" The questions all raced through my head faster than anyone could crank out answers.

"Well, my name is Riku. You are in Destiny Islands, my home. I am not part of Organization XIII like you, I wear this to blend when necessary but I have been fighting to find my friends… Sora and Kairi…" Riku spoke while his silvery hair danced around his blindfold tightly wrapped around his face.

"So then… why are you so familiar? I've never met you… and why do you wear that blindfold?"

"My eyes cannot lie…" He tore off his blindfold, revealing ice-blue eyes. "You are… a replica. A replica of my best friend Sora, who I have been looking for. You are formed of his memories… mainly him, Sora and me, Riku. But you aren't perfect, so only some of his memories were carried on to you and those that were are fragmented and hard to understand. I'm part of it… so you think you know me… I attacked you because I thought you were an enemy… but I heard your scream when you fell and I felt terrible… So I carried you here where I could care for you until you feel better…" He turned away slightly… _I think he's a little embarrassed… I feel bad for yelling at him now… _

"Well, Riku… Thanks. For everything. But, if you don't mind me asking, how do I get home to the World That Never Was? Not that I'm in a rush, or anything…" I added on the last pieces because I felt quite ungrateful… especially because he went through all the trouble of bringing me here.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back." He stood up and extended his hand to me, which I took gladly. I grasped his hand and tried to stand, but I fell back and he had to catch me.

"I think you're still very weak… but Roxas and Axel will take good care of you…" He paused and smiled at me knowingly. "I'll help you walk back. Let's go." His warm smile made me trust him as he put his arm around my back and supported me – despite the great distance he had to bend to be my height. Together, we limped slowly to the water where he put his hand out and a portal to the darkness appeared.


End file.
